Uncalledfor Jealousy
by Bea2688
Summary: This is a story I wrote an anonymous geek. Alanna gets angry at Jon, and ends up getting drunk, which gets her into trouble. . .
1. Chapter 1

Uncalled-for Jealousy

by an anonymous geek and BEA2688

"Alanna. . .ALANNA!"

The newly made knight suddenly realized that she was being spoken to. Everyone in the room was staring at her, and her face turned beet red.

"What?" she asked.

"You really should pay more attention at these meetings, Alanna," Jon pointed out.

Alanna looked at her former knight-master in anger. Everyone frowned at her, except for her friends who were struggling to keep their laughter in check. 

She nudged Jon in the ribs, and he laughed, which spurned her anger even more. She stood up and stomped out of the room. Of course, Jon made the mistake of following her. When she realized she was being followed, she said, "Are you stalking me? You'd think you'd have enough sense to stay put. Especially since those meetings are so important to you!"

"Alanna, I don't see why you're angry at me!" Jon said back.

"You don't see? Then you're blind, which compliments your stupidity."

He stood there, open-mouthed, shocked at how she had suddenly gone from friendly to insulting.

She left him like that, but he yet again mad the mistake of following her. She did not stop for him this time. He hurried to catch up with her, but it didn't take much, since her strides were much shorter than his.

When he reached her, he said, "Come on, Alanna. Don't you think this is a bit juvenile?" She neither answered him nor looked at him. When they had reached her room, she turned to him and said, "I demand I duel."

"What?" he asked in surprise.

"You heard me."

"YOU want to duel ME?" he asked, eyebrows raised in mirth.

"I'll see you in two hours' time at the practice courts. I want this to be private. It would be best to leave your stupidity behind." With that, she walked into her room and slammed the door in his face.

~ * ~

A/N: I know, I know. it's a bit extreme. But be easy on me and my friend. It's gunna get humorous (we hope) in later chapters when Alanna gets drunk. Please review, even if it's just to say "HI!". Please don't get off this page without reviewing. I want to see how many people are reading this. Thanks!

-the geek and BEA2688


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of Uncalled-for Jealousy  
  
By an anonymous geek and BEA2688  
  
Alanna began to prepare herself for the duel. When he was done she let the door, shutting her door behind her. She made her way to the practice courts, and saw Jon waiting for her there. She scowled at him maliciously. He was leaning on a pole, and eyed her as she came in.  
  
"Alanna. Are you sure that you want to go through with this? I mean, it doesn't have a purpose. If you're trying to prove something…"  
  
"I'm not trying to prove anything," she said and gritted her teeth.  
  
"Then let's get this over with," he said as he walked away, showing no emotion at all.  
  
Alanna and Jon brought their swords up instantly. They circled, watching each other carefully. Jon feinted at Alanna several times, never intending to strike, instead, trying to draw Alanna into an attack. Alanna smiled slightly. Jon was older than she was and more experienced in the ways of the world, but she could outwait him.  
  
She was right. Jon attacked in earnest, thinking she was being overconfident. Alanna blocked his swing and dodged to the side. Jon pursued the attack, trying to use up her energy. Alanna tried to dodge more and block less in order to spare herself, but Jon was too quick. Pain wormed its way up her right arm and into her shoulder.  
  
One lucky step saved her life as he lunged at her. She blocked Jon's sword and thrust back, coming body-to-body with Jon. This was a mistake; the larger stronger man used his strength to force her slowly to her knees.  
  
Alanna gasped and broke, dropping to the floor and rolling away. Jon struck, cutting her shoulder open as Alanna came to her feet. She dodged back, biting her lip angrily.  
  
They were coming to a time in the battle she was too familiar with: the time when lesser swordsmen began to gasp for air and to make mistakes, the time when she had to reach deep inside herself for strength she rarely needed to draw upon. Forced to admire Jon's techniques as she grimly blocked and trust, lunged and dodged, she couldn't help but think that it was too bad such an awful man was such a fine swordsman.  
  
Alanna lunged in, slashing Jon's right arm. Jon yelled in fury as Lightning nipped through muscle. Making an impossibly quick recovery, Jon lunged back and struck. Alanna stumbled, and the tip of Jon's sword pressed against her neck.   
  
He paused looking at her, and she had an overwhelming feeling of defeat. According to the rules, he should have finished her off right there, but he moved his sword, allowing her to go free. He offered her his hand, but she refused, looking at those watching. She stumbled to her feet and ran out of the court.  
  
Jon followed after her again foolishly.  
  
"Why didn't you just finish me off in there?" she asked, yelling.  
  
"Alanna, you know I wouldn't do that… What would people…"  
  
"What would they think? Is that all you care about, what people think of you? You're even shallower than I thought!" she yelled at him as he looked around to see who was watching.  
  
"Alanna," he whispered and grabbed her arm. They looked into each other's eyes for a second that seemed like a full minute. She turned away and Jon could see tears in her eyes. He thought of running after her and showing her how he felt, but he changed his mind. Instead of letting her know that he was going to go after her, he decided to follow her wherever he went, sensing that she would need someone to watch out for her.  
  
We cannot write fight scenes for our lives, so we decided to borrow a familiar fight scene, sorry to disappoint you. Guess where it's from? 


	3. Chapter 3

Uncalled-for Jealousy  
  
by an anonymous geek and BEA2688  
  
Chapter Three  
  
George sat down at his table with his ale before him. He was looking into his cup thinking about a girl. Not just any girl, though, his girl. He smiled at this thought. Alanna did not know it, but she was his. It was just a matter of time. He would wait for her, however. Just then a familiar face entered the room.  
  
"What brings you here?" he asked her with a tilting smile on his face.  
  
She returned it in kind. Just then, George noticed the redness of her eyes. He knew that she had been crying. His eyes looked into hers with understanding. She shook her head as to say that she did not want to talk about it. He smiled at her and looked at a chair, which he pulled out for her. She plopped down on it.  
  
He offered her a cup of ale, as he usually did. She was going to turn it down like she usually did, but she changed her mind and gladly accepted it. As she took a large gulp of the liquor, she shivered at the sensation of the strong ale traveling down her throat. Forcing more of the drink down her throat, she started telling George her story, from the beginning.   
  
As she talked, George kept on refilling her cup. Unknowingly, she downed several cups of this drink. Once the dizziness started to occur within her, she knew that something was wrong, but for some reason she could not think straight. Her vision was blurry, and she hiccuped several times.   
  
'What's wrong with me?' she wondered, trying to think through what had happened, but finding it strangely hard. All she really wanted to do at that moment was crawl into a little corner and fall asleep, but the room felt so unbearably hot. As she tried to stand, she started to sway and would have toppled over onto the ground had George not been there to catch her.   
  
She looked into his eyes as he held her, and found a passion there that was so consuming that she could not make herself look away. Instead, she fell deeper into his eyes, losing herself. Without even realizing it, she inched closer to him, and he leaned in. Their lips met in a brief but passionate kiss. Unknown to them, an angry figure stood watching them by the door.  
  
A/N: Sorry, I know that this was short. Anonymous Geek would like to know that she wrote most of this chapter. 


End file.
